T2T Warrior 1
this is the 1st tournament! 100 will come to a course that is of olympic level! D=Digest AC=All Cut will just about NEVER happen on T2T Warrior i was going to do an obstacle selection but then changed my mind so while Stages 1-2 were picked that way, Stages 3-4 will not be done like that. Stage 1 70 seconds 1 piston road 2 windmill cross 1 version 3 broken bridge 4 spin bridge have to press a button before the spin bridge to activate the flying pillar 5 flying pillar 6 curtain slider 7 conviction hill 8 tarzan swing 9 rope climb Competitors # Bootie Cothran 2. windmill cross. first ever competitor on T2T Warrior # Katsuhide Torisawa 1. piston road # Owen McKenzie 1. piston road # Dajiro Kurokawa 1. piston road # Morgan "Moose" Wright 3. broken bridge # Koji Iwata 1. piston road # Katie McDonnell CLEAR 8.9 seconds left. 1st competitor to ever clear on T2T Warrior # Kazunori Goto D 1. piston road # Luke Stahl D 5. flying pillar # Ro En D 4. spin bridge # Corbin Mackin D 4. spin bridge # Ryu Maeda D 3. broken bridge # Amy Stephenson 7. conviction hill # Shane Kosugi 4. spin bridge # Rob Moravsky 2. windmill cross # Kane Kosugi 3. broken bridge # Kota Honma D 3. broken bridge # Steve Lebourn D 4. spin bridge # Aoi Koike D 5. flying pillar # Aoi Kanzaki 7. conviction hill. failed with just 19 seconds left # Chukky D 7. conviction hill # Luciano Acuna Jr. D 8. tarzan swing # Sho Saiki D 4. spin bridge # Kazue Watanabe D 5. flying pillar # Jonathan Sharp Brown D 5. flying pillar # Hisashi Watanabe D 4. spin bridge # Brett Sims D 2. windmill cross # Masami Harashima 1. piston road # Yasuo Aoki D 1. piston road # Minoru Kuramochi D 1. piston road # Tiana Webberley 1. piston road # Yukie Aoki 6. curtain slider # Nishino Miki 2. windmill cross # Nathaniel Irving D CLEAR 5.9 seconds left # Jayden Irving D 1. piston road # Masami Yusa D 2. windmill cross # Adam Rayl D 7. conviction hill # Masato Maruyama D 6. curtain slider # Jonny Urszuly 2. windmill cross # Shigenori Ueki D 6. curtain slider # Hideaki Shimizu D 6. curtain slider # Daniel Gil D 4. spin bridge # Mika Watanabe 4. spin bridge # Daisuke Nakata CLEAR 15.1 seconds left. did the flying pillar without the springboard! # Kenjiro Ishimaru D 4. spin bridge # Linda Buttgieg D 4. spin bridge # Genki Sudo D 5. flying pillar # Hirotaka Okuma D 5. flying pillar # Natalie Duran CLEAR 14.2 seconds left # Ayako Miyake 3. broken bridge # Loki Kuroi D 3. broken bridge # Yasuko Chiba D 3. broken bridge # Sayaka Asami 2. windmill cross # Rie Komiya 2. windmill cross # Jon Stewart D 4. spin bridge # KAREN D 4. spin bridge # Hikaru Iwamoto D 4. spin bridge. tried to do the spin bridge slow and failed dramatically # Tom O Halloran CLEAR 26.8 seconds left # Ben Cossey D CLEAR 22.2 seconds left # Lee Cossey D CLEAR 3.1 seconds left # Andrea Hah CLEAR 11.9 seconds left. nearly failed on conviction hill but saved herself # Pee D 2. windmill cross # Connor McComb D 4. spin bridge # Mr Shachihoko D 4. spin bridge # Nick Hanson D 4. spin bridge # Naoyuki Araki 4. spin bridge # Teige Matthews-Palmer D 4. spin bridge # Toshiharu Takami D 4. spin bridge # Shirley Darlington D 5. flying pillar # Wakky 1. piston road # Masashi Hioki D CLEAR 4.0 seconds left # Hidekazu Inoue D CLEAR 2.5 seconds left # Kouji Hashimoto D CLEAR 11.5 seconds left # Ryan Stratis D CLEAR 23.6 seconds left # Howard Gill 1. piston road # Laurence Gill 2. windmill cross # Evan Gill 3. broken bridge # Fizz Hood D 4. spin bridge # Lee En-Chih D CLEAR 9.1 seconds left # Taiga Hoshikawa D CLEAR 1.9 seconds left # Jessie Graff D 8. tarzan swing # Hitoshi Kanno D CLEAR 2.8 seconds left # Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 35.0 seconds left. first to clear flying pillar without the need of the landing float!. Fastest Time # Yuuji Urushihara D 8. tarzan swing # Shunsuke Nagasaki D 8. tarzan swing # Joe Moravsky D CLEAR 15.3 seconds left # Terukazu Ishikawa D CLEAR 16.4 seconds left # Ryo Matachi 2. windmill cross # Sean Bryan D 4. spin bridge # Shingo Yamamoto D 2. windmill cross # Keitaro Yamamoto D 6. curtain slider # Ashlin Herbert D 6. curtain slider # Yuuya Kadono 4. spin bridge # Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 21.5 seconds left # Timothy Shieff D 6. curtain slider # Kazuma Asa D 2. windmill cross # Hiromasa Katakabe D 2. windmill cross # Yoshiyuki Okuyama D 2. windmill cross # Daisuke Morikami D 4. spin bridge # T2T Creator Of The Show 2. windmill cross. did slow steps round the course and lost grip on the 2nd windmill with just 39 seconds left 100 attempts 19 clears Stage 2 64 seconds 1 collapsing pillar 2 brick climb 3 block alley 4 doorknob drop 5 reverse conveyor 6 shoulder walk Competitors 7 Katie McDonnell 4. doorknob drop 34 Nathaniel Irving D 4. doorknob drop 44 Daisuke Nakata D 6. shoulder walk. failed with 8 seconds left! 49 Natalie Duran D 1. collapsing pillar 58 Tom O Halloran D 4. doorknob drop 59 Ben Cossey 3. block alley 60 Lee Cossey D 6. shoulder walk. fell at the final plank with just 3 seconds left! 61 Andrea Hah D 1. collapsing pillar 71 Masashi Hioki CLEAR 31.0 seconds left. Fastest Time 72 Hidekazu Inoue 1. collapsing pillar 73 Kouji Hashimoto D CLEAR 6.9 seconds left 74 Ryan Stratis D CLEAR 10.1 seconds left 79 Lee En-Chih D CLEAR 26.8 seconds left 80 Taiga Hoshikawa 1. collapsing pillar 82 Hitoshi Kanno D CLEAR 12.6 seconds left 83 Yusuke Morimoto D CLEAR 13.0 seconds left 86 Joe Moravsky D 1. collapsing pillar 87 Terukazu Ishikawa 1. collapsing pillar 94 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 25.5 seconds left 19 attempts 7 clears Stage 3 180 seconds 1 arm rings 2 body prop 3 arm bike 4 cliffhanger 5 bungee rope climb straight into spider flip ropes 6 spider flip 7 flying bar 25-26 version Competitors 71 Masashi Hioki 2. body prop 73 Kouji Hashimoto 6. spider flip 74 Ryan Stratis D 2. body prop 79 Lee En-Chih D 5. bungee rope climb 82 Hitoshi Kanno D 5. bungee rope climb 83 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 122.9 seconds left 94 Kenji Takahashi 1. arm rings 7 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 25m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 8m 2 salmon ladder 7m rungs 3 rope climb 10m Competitors 83 Yusuke Morimoto 3. rope climb. time out. about 22m up. about 7m up the rope climb. Last Competitor Standing 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas